Percy Jackson and the Olympians: A New End to the Beginning
by RoseLimphea
Summary: No summary, but it is a beginning to many of the other stories.
Percy

Perseus jackson was enjoying his favorite pastime for the past few months - staring at the sea. His mind was drifting along the not-so-recent happenings; making a checklist of all the things that had happened to him which included:

Swapped by the queen of olympus

Getting his memories erased

Being raised by a talking dog; a wolf actually, but what was the difference between the two?

Saving an old lady and losing his invincibility

Camp Jupiter

Alaska

Cool-looking eagle stick that kicks butt

Annabeth

The journey to Rome

Athena parthenos

Incy-wincy spider

Tartarus

Calypso

Bob

Damasen

Kym

Leo (Percy was pretty sure that he is still alive)

Deciding to go to New Rome for studying

Nico's confession (summed up his "avoiding-behavior" alot)

At this point some one slammed into him - it was Annabeth and Grover was right behind her, seemed like they raced themselves to reach him.

"You alright man?" Grover asked.

"Hmm... yeah.." Percy replied and then gave Annabeth a glance. She stiffened. She understood what he was thinking and sighed resignedly.

As if trying to steer his thoughts away she asked: "Tyson said he is coming today right?"

"Yeah" Percy replied, glancing at the new watch that Tyson made for him, which, like the previous one depicts all his adventure with his brother and girlfriend "within thirty minutes or so."

Grover and Annabeth exchanged looks between themselves.

"What?" Percy asked, "did I not tell you people that it annoys me when you both have that look which says " he-is-"" and at this point Grover exclaimed, pointing out excitedly to the small black lump that was getting bigger and bigger on the sea "Look Tyson is here!".

Percy scowled and right on cue a booming voice could be heard "Big brother! I missed you! Annabeth! and uh- g-g-goat man?"

Tyson, Percy's younger was taking a paid-vacation from the forges under the sea.

"Hey big man" Percy greeted his younger brother "how you doing?", the last bit of his warm greeting was strained as Tyson had crushed him and Annabeth in his typical bone-crushing bear hug

He, however just waved to Grover and with a big Cheshire cat grin followed his dearest big brother into the camp where he could see his harpy girlfriend, Ella, waiting on the hill after her recent and long trip from Camp Jupiter.

Grover followed suite, nervously biting his nails and somewhat happy that he did not get the hug.

Annabeth

Chiron had called Annabeth to meet him at the Big House after dinner and so while everyone was at the campfire she slipped away quietly.

She was sure that she was the only one who had been called but then on reaching the House she found that the whole crew was here along with Nico and with the exception of Percy, she noted while she took a seat.

She had already guessed what Chiron had wanted to speak with her, but she hoped she was wrong; Percy would never agree to it, absolutely. By the looks of others present she had a feeling that others knew what they were here for. But being a daughter of Athena, it was hard being wrong most of the time.

As to how she knew, well they all were nervous and secondly Nico looked like he was preparing a speech for Percy about Underworld policies regarding the dead and their bodies and their funeral.

"Hello Annabeth" Chiron said as he appeared at the door, "we were almost worried that you would not make it alone." Annabeth noticed that he emphasised the word "alone".

She sighed. She knew that he was referring to Percy and the way he was acting the past few months.

Before she could say anything Chiron asked " Did you talk to Percy?" Annabeth took a deep breath and readied herself for an explanation but Chiron cut her off, "No, I guess not", the old centaur sighed. The age seems too be catching upto him Annabeth thought "Chiron, I can explain.."she started but Chiron raised his hand once again. "We cannot wait child" Chiron said dejectedly, "all the others have been given proper burial, even Octavian." Chiron said as if stressing his point.

Annabeth could hear the eyes rolling in the room at the mention of that name. Chiron knew it too and he was not pleased.

"We need to do it" Chiron continued, "with or without him. I will speak to Perseus later. Hephaestus is not pleased that the burial rites for his son is taking long. I-"

"Not pleased is an understatement, he is pissed", someone rudely interrupted the conversation. Everybody turned to look at the person, who at some point of time had come inside the room without anyone noticing.

"Hello Mr.D, have you come to give us your instructions?" Chiron asked.

The god shrugged, "Burial. Tomorrow." he stated, and then disappeared.

However, before everyone could finish sighing, there was a sudden flash and Mr. D reappeared, "With or without Jefferson" he said.

"Jackson", Annabeth corrected him. Mr. D looked at her.

"It's Jackson, sir", she said to him.

Mr. D looked at her "I do not care Annabelle. The point is I do not want my brother setting my throne with bloody booby-traps and whoppee-cushions during the council or especially when my wife is near me or for that matter anytime for some pathetic excuse of not burning a corpse just because some seabed decided that the firefly is still alive." Mr. D stopped at this point and stared Annabeth. "Is that clear Annabeth Chase?"

"Crystal" Annabeth replied, eventhough she wanted to punch the drunkard on his face and break his nose, she knew he meant business when he sid her name correct, "Burial. Tomorrow."

"Well I am glad that I had made that clear", and with that the God of Wine disappeared once again, leaving behind the scent of grapes.

All the others in the room shuffled.

Grover entered the room at this point chewing on his shirt followed by Tyson. He looks more worried that he would be eaten by his best friend's little brother than what he knew about this meeting Annabeth thought

"Hello Grover, Tyson", Greeted Chiron, "I am glad that we could have you here."

Nobody knew what to say, but silently looked at Annabeth who had her head down.

"Alright", Nico said, "so we are hosting Leo's burial tomorrow with or without Percy coming?"

Annabeth spoke up, "Jason" Jason's head snapped towards her; "Leo was your best friend. The ball's in your court. You decide." Piper clutched her boyfriend's right arm.

He looked tired. "Annabeth, I- aarrgghh! Bacchus has already said it, we can't do anything now. We have to do it tomorrow " Jason started, and then shook his head before continuing, as if fighting an inner battle, "Leo is my best friend. I know that we are supposed to, but I want to hold onto the hope that Leo will be fine. I can't do it, if Percy can't do it."

"Oh! Alright! That's it!" Annabeth shouted, shocking everybody." We are doing the burial rites for Leo tomorrow. I will tell Percy. He can go to Tartarus for all I care if he is not coming."

She started moving out of the room and then stopped to look at Jason, "At night.", and then stormed out of the Big House cursing in fluent Greek.

Jason

Jason knew that Annabeth agreed to do the rites at night just so that he can wait for his best friend to come back to life by some miracle. Or she wanted to give me hope, Jason thought.

Jason was walking back to the Jupiter cabin after dropping Piper at the Venus cabin. The night was quite, peaceful even. For unknown reasons, he decided to drop in on Percy.

As he was struck by this sudden inspiration he realized that he did not even know the guy much after spending so much time together trying to defend the world from Gaia - it felt weird.

All that he knew about him was that he liked anything blue, had a mortal mother and step-father , a baby cyclops brother, Annabeth was his girlfriend and that Frank and him were related cousins with too many to infinite 'great' between the word "cousins".

Also that he and Calypso, Leo's crush was an item for a short period of time from Piper's gossip columns. He cringed at that thought.

He did not know when Leo and Percy became close, especially with Calypso in between them. Heck, he did not know why he was searching for that guy now.

With the relation between Jupiter and Neptune, there was a thin line separating them from fighting any time they meet. He could feel the tension oozing from others when they both are in the same room.

It is not easy trying to friend that guy.

Unknowingly Jason had walked towards the sea, while these thoughts were roaming in his head and unsuprisingly he found Percy sipping coke on the shore. He walked over.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jason asked.

Percy jumped, "Gods, Grace! What are you doing down here? Campers are really not allowed to be here at this time of the hour you know?"

The way Percy asked him made him chuckle. Looks like Percy thinks of him as a completely law abiding camper.

He sat on the blanket when Percy motioned him to. " Must be your influence rubbing off on me.", he replied.

"And that my friend is a good influence" Percy retorted and passed him an opened coke which he accepted. They were quiet for a while.

Jason realised that he liked sitting with Percy like this.

"Do you think that he is alive?" Percy asked suddenly. Jason realised that Annabeth had talked to him. "Honestly", Jason replied, "I don't know. You tell me. I am banking on you for this one."

Percy became quiet at that. He finished his can and then crushed it and almost threw it into the sea before he raised that it was his father's domain and put it back.

He proceeded to open another can. Jason noted that he was like Mr.D, drowning in coke just because he did not take liquor.

Jason patiently waited for him.

"It's a feeling, you know" said Percy, Jason figured that it was going to be a long night and got ready for it, "it's like that feeling which you get in battles-charge, duck, thrust, turn, slash. You don't stop to think. You know when your enemy is going to attack and where, so you wait for him, lead him to the trap.

You don't stop to think. You work on adrenaline and believe me when I say that my brains is adrenaline". Percy turned to face Jason, "He cannot be dead Jason. He is still alive and kicking at some place."

"He would have called us by now, don't you think?" Jason asked the question that had been hunting this possibility.

"That's what making me mad" Percy said as a matter-of-fact, "he isn't, and I get the feeling that I have got something to do with it. As if I am at fault."

Jason did not say anything at that but turned to look at Percy, and asked him a completely different question "Percy, what happened to you down at Tartarus?"

Percy doubled, "What?"

"Nico, as-a-matter-of-fact, told me that you have changed after you came back from there. So I am asking you what happened" Jason told him.

"Nico?" Percy asked, "why would Nico-"

Percy's eyes widened and then sighed, after a moment of silence, he said, "He told you didn't he? About his crush on me I mean."

"We had to visit a love god, you know?" Jason replied, "it wasn't like he wanted to, but Eros taunted him about it and he lost control of his powers due to which we were covered in emotional-black fog which in turn allowed me to see who he wanted-"

Percy cut him off there, "The first time I met Nico and his sister, Bianca, was because we received a phone call from Grover".

""We.." as in?" Jason asked

""We" as in me, Thalia and Annabeth. We met them at their new school and the principal was the manticore, while protecting them, Annabeth fell off the cliff along with it and that was also the first time that I met Artemis and... Zoe."

"Zoe?" Jason asked

Percy closed his eyes and leaned back on the blanket, "Zoe Nightshade. Luietenant of Artemis. Daughter of Atlas."

Jason decided to ignore the last title and asked,"Luietenant of Artemis? But I thought that my sister was the one."

Percy smiled nostalgically, "Artemis decide to go on a solo hunt to capture the manticore. Before leaving Artemis asked Bianca to join the hunt and she agreed. The hunters and the DiAngelo siblings came back to camp with me, G-man and Thalia. The game of Capture the Flag wasn't a pretty one with the campers versus hunters. Thalia lost control and um, I was about to douse her with the creek but suddenly the oracle comes out of the attic and spouts a prophecy and thus a quest which I was supposed to sit out".

"I am guessing that you had other plans" Jason said with a chuckle.

Percy laughed softly, " I followed them. Got caught by Mr.D but he was hoping that I die anyway, so... I killed the Nemean lion on that quest. I dreamt about Hercules, you know. By that time, Artemis had gotten caught by the titans." Percy stopped here.

Jason noticed that Percy had closed his eyes, he decided not to disturb eventhough he was sure that the demigod was not asleep, he remember being told by Piper that Annabeth had told her that Percy drools his in sleep and since there was no drool, he wasn't asleep. Since when did he start paying attention to women-talk? Gods knew.

His thoughts proved wise when Percy opened his eyes, glassy and misty, "We were passing by the wasteland of gods", Percy continued, "Bianca saw a mythomagic figurine and she picked it up. Nico was crazy about that game. Set off Hephaestus's garbage man. Wasn't happy that someone took it's junk.

Bianca said that it was her fault and tried to stop the robot fromt the inside. It exploded before she could get out. Nico had asked me to protect his sister and all that I had for him when I came back from the quest was that figurine she picked up. I never put it back. She tried though. Wouldn't let us leave until nevertheless..."

Percy stopped again before continuing, " That quest was for five people, and we lost one the wasteland like the prophecy said. We didn't stop though, no. We went to the titans lair, freed Artemis and Annabeth and...lost Zoe in the fight. She fell to her father's wrath for her betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Jason asked, "She betrayed her family? For what?"

"Not what", Percy said, "whom".

"Whom?" Jason asked.

"Your brother", Percy replied.

Jason blinked confusedly and tilted his head.

Percy cocked his head to one-side and said "Hercules".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason

Jason felt Percy's words resonating inside his head, "So you are telling me that Hercules caused your friend to fall out with her family and then what?"

It seemed like Percy understood what he meant by that. Hercules might be a big jerk but he was still family.

However, Jason also realized never really understood how this family worked.

"It is what I understood from my dreams and that Zoe did not change any facts" Percy replied, "She loved him, but for him she was a 'way'. She helped him, fell out with her family, but she was never what she thought she was to him. He never helped her either. Her cause to join the immortal girl-scouts".

Percy, showed his forefinger as to say one minute while he drank his coke and then uncapped his sword, riptide, and continued after stabbing it in the wet sand, "You see Grace, my sword, it was never a sword, it was a hairpin gifted to Zoe by her mother, a goddess of the sea. She changed it into a sword for Hercules. She gave it to him."

"And now it is in your hands" Jason stated.

"You had to see Zoe's face when she saw it" Percy said, "I wish I could say that I was proud when she said that she was happy that I had the sword. Said I was nothing like Hercules. Passed the sword to me."

"What did you feel ? When she passed the sword to you, I mean" Jason asked

"I felt ... sad" Percy replied, "you see, I never wanted any of them to die", Percy paused, "Artemis made her a constellation in the night sky when she died- The Huntress. That one there", Percy said, showing Jason the constellation.

"There was the winter council in the Olympus, Thalia chose to be the Artemis's luietenant, the Big prophecy fell to me. I was allowed to live by the Olympians. I returned alive... and Nico was waiting for his sister".

Jason wished Percy would stop, he was tired of hearing his voice break and he himself felt that he couldn't hold on any longer.

"I informed Nico... he unleashed his powers and left the figurine, that's when I realized about why those two siblings felt so familiar... looking at the figurine, I knew that they were Hades's children. I searched around the camp with Annabeth and Grover. I didn't tell anyone other than them. I... not even Chiron.

I guess I wanted to keep him away from the Big Prophecy as far as possible. We did search; in secret though. I didn't want Kronos to know that..." Percy trailed off.

"You wanted to keep your promise to Bianca atleast, didn't you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah.. I guess... I never really knew that because of that he would become anti-social-or-or- whatever it was." Percy said, "I am the cause that he is lonely all the times."

"Oh come on Percy" Jason said, "he is completely fine now. He has got Will to keep company and he seems more approachable. He is spending less time with the dead, in case you didn't realize."

Percy smiled, "This is not it Jason, you-you don't know how he was when he first came-by. So full of enthusiasm and happiness. You wouldn't even believe that he was Hades's child until you were told; and now... I... I always mess it up."

"Hmm', Jason said, "why do I get the feeling that you were not impressed? What did he say to you Percy? When you guys first met and all?"

"Oh.. I don't know... I don't remember... somethings about ... oh! um- whether me and Annabeth were enemies like our parents and -and whether I was good at surfing since I was Poiseidon's kid and all... Grover had a field day when he asked those."

Jason laughed out loud. Percy smiled, "Yeah, it didn't help that I was flying with a bunch of immortal girl scouts who would jump at an oppotunity to turn me into minced meat nor the fact that your sister was flying Apollo's chariot causing major forest fires on the way or the fact that I am not supposed to be flying but still did so then when your sister was driving."

At this point, Jason was on his stomach, his laughing had got better of him and he decided that he liked this guy alot. Who knew?

"Your laughing is not helping Jason" Percy said, " the camp almost went up in flames when she landed. Apollo was cool about it."

Jason stopped laughing and looked at Percy, " That's the longest thing you ever spoke after the war, you know?"

All he got was a lonely smile in reply, but as he started walking away, Percy said " I know. I was thinking that I should think about stuff like this when we had peace like this atleast."

"Oh really?" Jason asked, "Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise it wouldn't be fair" Percy replied.

Jason decided that it would be probably best to leave Percy to his musings. He was sure that the people behind the bushes had heard enough for a day.

As he came around the corner, he saw that Nico was waiting for him, he knew that Nico overheard their talk as well.

Silence reigned. Nobody knew what to say.

Jason suddenly remembered that Percy did not answer his question about what happened in Tartarus.


End file.
